She Bites!
by Xgailcd
Summary: Elaina is the new girl to Bathory. She's short but has a colorful mouth when needed. Maybe it's small body syndrome haha. She arrives at Bathory to meet the one and only Vladimir Tod. She thinks nothing of him until he sets his hungry eyes upon her. The chase is on. I will use some scenes from the fourth and fifth book and install them into my chapters.


Chapter 1

Rain covers the dark grey roads. The rain is pelting the pavement so hard the road looks barely noticeable all except for the barely distinct yellow lines, continuing into what seemed miles that stretched on and on forever. A short girl with black hair, curled into the back seat with apple headphones in, watching the lines pass one by one with blue, grey eyes. Her eyelids droop, following the rain and start to close from the quiet atmosphere. The only thing speaking was the engine of the ram red truck. She cuddles closer into her black blanket and sniffles while nodding off a bit. Suddenly a bump jars the truck and she sits up wide awake looking to the front where her mother is driving.

"Are you alright munchkin?" asked her mother. The girl sits up slowly and languidly with tired eyes and glares at her mother through the mirror, her bangs covering her right eye. "I told you not to call me that. Call me by my name please, Elaina. Not a reference to something that is majorly shorter than I am." She states with a bored voice. Elaina positions her face to look out the passenger window and notices the dark forests passing like a blur. She stared with a longing sigh and flipped over in the backseat with her feet against the cold window and bit her blanket while cuddling close, like a cat. "I know hun, but it's just so cute! You're like a little kitten!" her mother states with a giggle. Elaina makes gagging noises and proceeds to kangaroo kick the window.

"I'm not a kitten, I'm Elaina!" she states with a flustered look. Her mother looks back and shakes her head with a smile. "You know Elaina, the time will come when you make some new friends and they're going to be giving you nicknames so you better get used to it….Munchkin." her mother raises her laugh.

Her mom was so awkward at times she couldn't even handle to be around her. Like when she would bring the baby photos out…God forbid that shit to ever happen again. But as fate had for told, God must have had a sick sense of humor for her life to get as fucked up to be settled with someone like her mom. Although she could see how she was like her. Small boobs, blonde now dyed black hair, short, like 5 foot short, nice round butt and big blue eyes. The only thing Elaina liked about herself was her ass and eyes. But no one else seemed to notice them so she just thought nothing of it really.

"What is the place called that we're heading to again?" "It's called Bathory" her mother stated. Elaina gave a puff from her lips and tapped her legs with her hands. "Am I going to be going to some private school with rich fucks?" "Elaina!" her mother yelled. "Language! What will the new students think of you with that kind of language?! You're such a pretty girl, don't ruin it with disgusting language."

Elaina clenched her jaw and crossed her eyes so her mom could see in the mirror and started laughing. Lifting her hand up, palm flat, she looked at her mom through the mirror. She takes a deep breath and with a posh voice says, "Oh look! I have no fucks to give." And puts her hand back into her lap, rubbing them together to keep them warm, all while staring at her mother.

Her mother shook her blonde hair and stifled a small laugh. "Speaking of Bathory, when we get to the new apartment, I need you to help me unpack because apparently the moving truck guys got there before we did and I don't want any hobos ravaging our things like a trashcan okay" she states with a small worried smile. Elaina gives her mom a wtf look (-.-) and turns her head shaking her black tresses. Elaina loved her black hair and would scare her mom sometimes by pretending she was the grudge. And if its' one thing Elaina also loved its horror movies. She craved them like bears craved honey. The sweet rush of her heart pumping and anticipating the next scene, one of the best oxytocin she could get, besides her music, most of it being classic and metal.

"Yeah I'll help as long as you'll let me explore the neighborhood" she stated with a big smile. Her mother looked back and nodded her head. "Of course love! Just don't get lost please and always carry your phone, I don't know anyone there and neither do you, so just be cautious okay?" Elaina nods her head in quiet recognition, her smile falling and turning her head back to the side window. She puts her headphones in and pulls her black hoodie over and pulls her blanket over her legs, up to her stomach and watches the rain continue to pelt the ground like a drum. Her music comes on to "Dead By April" and she closes her eyes and leans her head against the cool window, feeling it against her warm head, waiting for the ride to end to her now new and unexplored home.

But the ride was really just beginning.


End file.
